My Chemical Romance
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Ini Kisah tentang Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang tinggal di apartemen sederhana.menjalani hari-hari bersama dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bertemu dengan kisah cintanya masing-masing. akankah mereka akrab dan menyukai apartemen barunya? akankah mereka mendapatkan gadis yang mereka sukai di Konoha Gakuen? NO YAOI.


**My Chemical Romance**

**12-June-2012**

******My Chemical Romance****: ****ViN**  


**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina|Genre: Romance, Friendship|Rate : T|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**A/N : Yang pertama : Judul Fic ini sama dengan nama band kesukaan Author, dan mengapa Author memilih judul ini? karena ... yeah...Minna-San bakal tahu nanti.  
**

**Yang Kedua : Author tidak tahu siapa nama Ayahnya Gaara, maka Author sebut saja 'Kazekage'**

**Yang ketiga : Author seneng deh kalo si trio ini beneran berteman di versi canon nya T_T  
**

* * *

**|My Chemical Romance 1|Apartemen Baru|**

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, di sebuah apartemen yang amat sangat jauh dari kategori mewah, nampak tiga butir cowok yang beberapa inci dekat dengan kategori ganteng, masing-masing tangannya menjinjing koper besar berwarna hitam, Si Merah dan si Hitam nampaknya kurang bahagia dengan momen itu, garis bibirnya melengkung kebawah, lain lagi dengan Si Kuning yang dari awal turun dari mobil memasang cengiran yang tak henti.

Clak. . .Krak... Pintu apartemen mini itu terbuka, menampakkan satu ruang tengah, dua kamar tidur, satu dapur dan kamar mandi berada di dekat dapur.

Si Merah dan Si Hitam memandangi kamar mandi baru mereka, lalu memandangi satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka sadar kalau antara cowok dan cowok berpandangan maka ketiganya adalah –Maho-.

Oh My God, Ya Tuhan ku...Haruskah mahluk Tuhan paling ganteng ini berbagi kamar mandi ? kalau memang begitu adanya, bencana lambat laun akan menghampiri kehidupan normal mereka, mau tidak mau kegantengan mereka berkurang 10% per harinya. Bayangkan...Hidup di sini bukan sekedar kayak orang numpang buang air, hidup di apertemen mini ini bakal selamanya, selama mereka masih resmi jadi siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Sehari 10%, kalo 10 hari? Hitung sendiri berapa kerugian yang bakal di tanggung. Ngebalikin kegantengan itu gak semudah orang nyapu, butuh perjuangan, gak asal seok seok aja. Oke...Ini emang lebay.

Perkenalkan dulu.

Itu, si cowok berkulit tan yang rambutnya kuning, dia anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze, Dia mirip Papanya, dimulai dari rambutnya sampai senyumnya juga mirip kayak Papa Minato Namikaze.

Kalau ada teori yang bilang 'Senyum itu bisa meringankan masalah' Nah...Naruto Uzumaki lah bukti empirisnya.

Nama belakangnya kerap jadi perdebatan sengit di keluarganya. Naruto Namikaze –kan harusnya gitu karena klan papa nya Namikaze- ini kenapa jadi ngikutin klan ibunya? Yah...Naruto anak soleh, surga ada di telapak kaki ibu, makanya dia memakai nama Uzumaki di belakangnya, biar samaan ama ibunya Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki. Oke...ini alasan yang abstrak.

Nah kalau yang rambutnya Hitam itu anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha, buah cinta dari Papa Fugaku dan Mama Mikoto yang keduanya oke. Maka ini jadinya –Ganteng-.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, dia itu : Anti-Sosial, Cool, Pinter dan –Jaim. Walaupun dirinya masuk dalam kriteria ciri-ciri psikopat, tapi hatinya baik, dia rajin ngebantuin Papanya nyuci mobil tiap hari minggu.

Gak ada yang spesial, karena pas di tanya, dia bilang 'Gak ada yang aku suka dan banyak yang aku benci'. Ngomong-ngomong tentang gak ada yang di suka... err—terus tomat di lemari es siapa yang ngabisin ya?

Naruto ? gak mungkin, dia Karnivora, anti sayur mayur.

Gaara ? Boro-boro makan tomat, ngeliat tomat aja udah merinding disko berasa ngeliat miniatur kepalanya sendiri.

Terus...siapa dong ? ah..sudahlah, nanti ada yang marah.

Dan yang terakhir, Ini dia penentang hukum Hereditas alias perkawinan silang, namanya Sabaku Gaara, anaknya Papa Kazekage Sabaku dan Karura Sabaku, anak ini paling ajaib, Mamanya berambut pirang, sedangkan Papanya berambut Cokelat tua, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Pirang + Cokelat Tua = Merah ? apakah ini sebuah eksperimen gagal? Oke...abaikan.

Dia itu pada dasarnya agak mirip seperti Sasuke, Anti-sosial, Pinter, cool dan banyak kemiripan sifat di antara mereka berdua. Yang beda adalah tingkat keakrabannya dengan Naruto, Kalau Sasuke itu selalu kesal denga tingkah lakunya Naruto dan berkat kekesalannya itu maka Naruto mendapatkan gelar 'Dobe' secara permanen, sedangkan Gaara...dia baik-baik sama Naruto, kadang senyum saat Naruto melucu dan gak ikutan manggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'Dobe'.

Oh iya, mengapa si trio ini tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mini? Sebenarnya ada insiden yang mengakibatkan mereka di tendang dari rumahnya.

Pertama Sasuke, dia di usir oleh Papanya karena dia gak sengaja nginjek laptop Papanya yang lagi di charger di ruang tamu, ia sempat berkilah, namun nasib buruk memang sedang mengintarinya.

"Loh ini bukan salah Sasu, Papa aja yang nyimpen laptop sembarangan." Kilahnya sambil memandangi Laptop yang sudah patah menjadi dua.

"Makanya, kalau jalan itu liat-liat." Fugaku tetap tenang sehingga tidak terlihat sedang marah "Lagian bagaimana bisa kau mematahkan laptop dengan sekali injak ?"

Ini sindiran apa pertanyaa sih?

"Wah...jadi Papa ngatain Sasu gendut ya?" Sasuke cemberut. "Papa tuh yang gendut, bukan Sasu!"

"Eh...anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!" Fugaku mulai naik pitam

Dan akhirnya simpulkan sendiri mengapa Sasuke di suruh nge kost, apa Cuma karena nginjek laptop atau karena hal lain.

Kedua Gaara, Dia migrasi paksa gara-gara di rumahnya itu selalu terlibat pertengkaran dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Kankuro...balikin duit gue!" Temari berteriak sambil lari menaiki tangga mengejar adiknya.

Dug...dug..dug...Suara telapak kaki dengan kasar menghantam lantai kayu di ruang atas. Gaara yang merasa terganggu akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan berteriak.

"Aduh...brisik banget sih! Maaaaaaah..." Dia memanggil Karura, berharap Mamanya itu dapat menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya Temari dan Kankuro.

Kazekage langsung pasang tampang Killer sembari menaiki tangga dan mendekati sumber keributan.

"Hei Berisik!" Suara berat yang menggema berhasil membuat ketiga anaknya diam dan memandang takut ke arahnya.

Krikk...Krikk...Krikk...Ketiga warna mata yang berbeda itu serempak menatap sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang mereka panggil 'Papa'.

"Ada apa sih Gaara?" Karura masih mengenakan celemeknya dengan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"A-ano Ma, Te-temari dan Kankuro berisik." Gaara tergagap karena masih membayangkan wajah horor Papanya.

"Kamu juga Gaara, seperti anak kecil saja teriak-teriak manggil Mama mu." Kini si bungsu yang kena marah Papanya.

Apa? Anak kecil? Cowok se-keren ini disamain sama anak kecil?

"Apa sih Papa ngatain Gaara anak kecil." Dahinya berkerut pertanda kesal "Aku bilangin Mama lho kalau waktu itu Papa selingkuh ama tante Tsunade!"

Ah...Gaara kau baru saja melakukannya nak.

Sontak Karura dan anak-anaknya minus Gaara memberikan tatapan horor pada Kazekage. Sementara Gaara yang baru menyadari kesalahannya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A-apa? Se-selingkuh?" Karura tak percaya.

"A...Papa bisa jelaskan Ma." Kazekage menenangkan isterinya

Gaara hanya bisa nyengir saat mata Papanya tersorot tajam padanya.

"Ga-gaara mau ngerjain PR dulu ya. Dadah."

Blam...pintu kamarnya terbanting, ia mencari selamat. Sementara di luar sana terdengar dentingan spatula yang menghantam kepala.

Ketiga Naruto, yah...memang yang satu ini sudah hidup mandiri sejak SMP, tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa ia di kost kan, ya memang karena sudah biasanya begitu.

Mereka bertiga menarik kopernya menuju kamar.

"Wah...kamarnya Cuma ada dua." Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling lirik.

"Gue gak mau tidur sama Dobe!" Sasuke langsung memberikan ultimatum.

"Ya udah, berarti kita sekamar Gaar."

Naruto langsung menarik kopernya memasuki kamarnya, lalu di susul oleh Gaara.

"Buruan di beresin Gaar." Naruto membuka kopernya dan memindahkan pakaiannya ke lemari yang terletak di kamarnya.

Gaara menghela nafas, melihat ke sekeliling kamar, Cuma ada dua lemari dan dua ranjang dengan meja kecil sebagai pemisahnya, satu meja belajar dan –gak ada AC. Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan bekas sobekan kardus yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Panas Gaar?" Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Gak ada AC ya?" pertanyaan yang udah jelas jawabannya.

"Ya maklum, kan ini berdasarkan hasil rapat Papa gue dan Om Kazekage." Naruto kembali membereskan baju-bajunya. "Om Fugaku juga." Sambungnya.

Gaara masih dalam posisinya yang duduk di tepi ranjang, entah mengapa baru beberapa jam jauh dari rumah, ia tiba-tiba kangen sama Mama Karura.

"Lu Sakit Gaar?" Naruto menghampiri Gaara.

"Enggak." Gaara menghembuskan nafas "Gue Cuma – "

"Kenapa? Kalo sakit bilang dong." Naruto menyentuh dahi Gaara dengan tangannya.

"Ehem..." Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu dan berdehem. "Mesra nya teman sekamar." Sindirnya

"Apa lu Teme!" Naruto membereskan pakaiannya kembali.

"Beli apa kek di luar, gue laper." Perintah Sasuke.

"Mana duitnya?" Naruto menengadah.

Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Gaar, lu gak mau ikutan beli?" Naruto masih merasa khawatir dengan temannya.

"Ayo, gue ikut keluar." Gaara langsung melangkah keluar kamar dan melewati Sasuke.

Di luar sana, dunia serasa berwarna Oranye, daun mapel berguguran tertiup angin sepoi. Saat mereka melewati toko roti, aroma roti hangat tercium dan membuat mereka semakin tergoda untuk membelinya.

"Enak banget wangi rotinya." Naruto menghirup aroma roti dalam-dalam.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan respon Naruto terhadap wangi roti yang lezat.

"Beli roti aja yuk, pasti enak." Naruto membuka pintu kaca toko roti itu.

Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang, ia selalu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Pak...rotinya tiga." Naruto mengamati roti-roti yang berada di meja kaca di hadapannya. "Lu mau yang rasa apa Gaar?"

"Apa aja deh, terserah." Gaara melihat ke sekeliling toko roti itu, ramai juga.

"Ya udah deh ini aja pak, yang rasa abon." Naruto menjatuhkan pilihannya.

Nampaknya Gaara menemukan objek yang membuatnya betah berada di toko roti, mata _jade _nya masih setia melihat ke arah gadis berambut panjang dengan poni rapat di dahinya. Ia memperhatikan detail gadis itu, si gadis sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, wajahnya nampak serius membaca.

"Si Teme suka roti abon gak ya?" Naruto mengajak Gaara berbicara namun tak ada respon di sana.

"Gaar?" Naruto memandangi sahabatnya yang terkena serangan bengong "Gaar?" Naruto menggerak gerakkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Gaara.

"Iya... gue suka kok." Jawabnya datar dengan tatapan mata yang masih kosong.

Naruto memastikan apa yang sedang Gaara lihat, ia melihat ke arah dimana ada seorang gadis yang menutup bukunya dan bangkit menuju pintu keluar toko.

"Gaar? Lu gak apa-apa kan?"

Dan akhirnya Gaara sadar dari lamunannya setelah ia menyaksikan si gadis yang menghilang dalam kerumunan orang di luar sana.

"Pulang yuk, gue cape." Gaara langsung menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong akibat kelakuannya yang aneh.

**|My Chemical Romance 1|Apartemen Baru|**

.

.

Malam pertama di apartemen baru, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Televisi 14 inch masih setia menyala menemani penghuni apartemen mini itu. Sebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi dengan sebuah karpet lebar di depannya. Sasuke merebahkan badannya di atas sofa panjang dengan bantal yang menompang kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara tiduran di atas karpet yang berada di hadapan sofa itu.

"Norak banget sih." Cibir Sasuke menyaksikan mereka berdua tiduran di bawah.

"Di sini panas Teme, lu mati rasa ya?" Naruto membela diri.

"Terus kalau panas harus tiduran di bawah gitu?"

Sebenarnya Gaara juga agak nyesek di sebut norak, tapi ya apa boleh buat, dia tidak membuka suara karena memang dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Kalo mau ikutan bilang aja sih." Naruto mencibir.

"Sorry ya, gue gak mau tidur di bawah, nanti gue masuk angin." Sasuke berkilah.

"Lu masih berani nyebut diri lu itu cowok ya? Gampang sakit banget sih kayak cewek."

Bugh...sebuah bantal berhasil mendarat pada kepala Naruto melemparkan bantal itu pada pemiliknya dengan kekuatan yang tak kalah kuat, dan begitu selanjutnya, mereka saling melempar bantal, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke merasa bahwa ia harus turun dari sofa dan menyerang Naruto, di bekamnya wajah Naruto dengan bantal itu, sementara sang korban kelabakan melepaskan diri, si tersangka langsung melarikan diri menuju kamarnya, terdengar pintu tertutup keras.

Gaara tersenyum, kejadian tadi sering ia lihat, yah...saat ia masih berada di rumah bersama kedua kakaknya. Ah...Keluarga jadi terasa sangat berharga ketika mereka jauh dari kita.

Ingatannya tealihkan pada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang ia lihat di toko roti tadi sore. Gadis itu terlihat manis, bahkan saat ia sedang serius membaca, tapi... percuma juga menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak di kenal, melihat pun hanya kebetulan, bagaimana jika si gadis sudah mempunyai pacar? Ah...sudahlah, lupakan.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hehehehe...Author ini nge-publish fic baru, tapi jangan khawatir, Fic lama gak akan di abaikan kok.**

**Oh iya, Minggu depan Author mau UAS T_T mohon do'a nya Minna-san semoga Author dapet nilai bagus dan buruan naik semester terus wisuda (?)**

**Jadi bagaimana menurut Minna-san tentang Fic ini?**

**Harap lapor kalau ada Typo  
**

**Review penting sekali bagi Author, Mihihi (^^)v**

**Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini.**


End file.
